Saving
by dollface.24xo
Summary: Kyle Collins is Chase's little sister, she's come to Ipswich looking for her brother who she hasn't spoken too in months, there she meets the covenant, where one of them fall in love with her, can they keep the secret from her about her brother? What if she has a secret of her own?
1. Chapter 1

Arriving in small town in Salem called Ipswich was not on Kyle Collins list to do but she hadn't heard from her brother in 2 months and it was worrying her she tired calling, texting, emailing, Spencer said he stopped showing up and all his things were still in his in school dorm so she filed missing persons report, then the police called saying he was officially off missing persons list he probably just took off but she knew her brother he wouldn't do that so she decided she'd talk to some his class mates well finishing off her senior year in Spencer Academy

Her and Chase were only half siblings same mother different fathers, The Collins adopted her a year after him so they be close to each-other they had a very strong bond never kept secrets he was a very overprotective brother, and one secret they had with each other both there fathers had some magic in them

Chase fathers family was centuries old the Putnam line of warlocks they get a taste of this power at thirteen and at eighteen be fully ascending to full power which resulted in there adoptive parents deaths, Kyle's father was a witch the kind that used spell books quite powerful, her eyes didn't turn black with fire rings like his did and if she used too much would not age just get horrible nose bleeds

They looked a lot more like twins you wouldn't be able not tell they didn't share same father expect the eyes Chase had bright blue eyes from his father, while she had her father's grey-silver eyes and they shared the same dirty blonde hair, he was few inches taller then her with muscle body well she had a slim toned perfect body that make girls jealous and made Chase glare any guy who dare stared at his baby sister

She knew Chase had gotten addicted to the power but it was not for reasons people would assumed she was sick and he just wanted to save her but even with his father willing his own power to Chase it was not enough to stop her body from slowly dying even her own magic couldn't cure it, so he decided to search out the other families in Ipswich to take their power in hopes of saving his only family

Thankfully the Provost at the school was letting her attend so far into the school year and she'd be staying in Chase's old dorm since it was a single till the end of the year she was suppose to empty it out with her own belongings

Pulling to a stop outside the Academy she stepped out of her black Audi R8 it was the weekend so the entrance was not covered in students she walked to the trunk and grabbed two duffle bags and a small bag clicking her alarm on she pulled out the sheet of paper with the dorm name and room number she'd planned to unpack then she'd start questioning students


	2. Chapter 2

**Tyler PVO**

It's been two months since Caleb defeated Chase and everything basically went back to normal Pogue went threw his ascension without any problems, Reid's was to be next in few more months. Sarah and Caleb were still going strong, Kate took to the Covenant very well it brought her and Pogue's relationship closer and stronger, Reid was still sleeping with anything that had a pulse and myself still lonely and single

We still weren't sure if Chase was dead or not but we hadn't felt anyone use since his and Caleb's battle, when the firefighters hadn't found a body it worried us but we went on the police started asking around about Chase and the school assumed he left

It was Friday night we were all at Nicky's sitting around a table laughing and having goodtime when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world she looked like an angel she had medium length hair in waves dirty blonde and amazing silver eyes she reminded me of someone but I couldn't think who at the moment she was holding some papers in her hands talking to Nicky

"Tyler did you hear me" I heard Caleb say I shook my head seeing all the guys and girls looking me questioning faces, when Reid followed were my eyes previously I thought his eyes would pop out

"Wow now I can see why you didn't hear us that's gotta be the hottest chick I've ever seen" I saw Caleb and Pogue trying not to nod agreeing and Sarah and Kate looked with jealously

"I gotta admit if I was a dude I'd do her" Kate said as Sarah nodded in agreement

"What did she just give Nicky?" I asked aloud as she walked for pool tables handing out more we saw Nicky walking over with our food so I decided to ask him

"Hey Nicky who was that girl?" He looked were I was pointing

"She's new I'm assuming all she did was ask if I could hang a flyer in the bar she's looking for someone"

"Can I see that" Caleb asked pointing to the paper in Nicky's hand still he nodded handing it over I saw Caleb pale and looked surprised and little concerned

"Caleb what is it?" Sarah who was sitting next to him asked he said nothing just put the flyer in the middle the table we all leaned forward and now we understood why Caleb looked like that, on the flyer was a picture of Chase with details on his appearance when he was last saw a number to reach for a 'Kyle' if he was seen

"Who is she?" Kate asked watching the girl walk back over heading for the exit we all stood up following her to the parking lot she was heading to a nice black Audi

"Excuse me" Pogue called she turned around and smiled

"Yes" Oh god she even sounded like a angel focus Tyler!

"We saw the filer you left Nicky we're just curious how you know Chase" She looked hopeful

"You know him" We all avoid her eyes but nodded

"He was on the swim team" I said awkwardly rubbing back my neck

"When's the last time you saw him"

"2 months ago he just up and left school" Caleb said keeping cool appearance, she sighed shaking her head

"Did he happen say where he was going because I—" She stopped mid-sentence "He wouldn't go somewhere without telling me" She had some tears falling we all looked her in pity and sorrow

"I'm sorry but he never said" Kate said softly the girl nodded

"Thank you but please could you keep your ears out anything I'm finishing the year out here now so I can't just leave" Opening her car door

"Wait how do you know Chase" I asked she smiled a proud smile at that…

"Chase is my big brother, My name is Kyle Collins" We all looked wide-eyed and there was silence around us as she drove away


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning Kyle woke to an annoying alarm clock going off she groaned rolling over on her back slamming her fist to shut it off but could not find it waving her hand the clock went flying into the wall smashing into pieces she lazily got out of bed slowly raising her arms above her head yawning rubbing the sleep out the corner her eyes

She grabbed her towel and shower kit walking out the hall it was still little dark outside she wanted to shower before other students started filling all the shower stalls

The water falling down her body loosening the muscles in her neck and back from the long drive she had the pervious day she rinsed her hair washing the cloth over her skin stopping at her wrist looking at it, on her left wrist was a Chinese symbol for 'little sister' she got done with Chase on his 17th birthday well his was on his right wrist and had the symbol for 'older brother' she tired not to cry she was so sure he was here the spell she performed couldn't lie she did a spell with her own blood to track him on a map, here to Ipswich and double checked when she arrived back the dorm on Saturday evening she was so confused

"I need you Chase" She whispered turning the shower head off grabbing her towel and bathroom supplies and walking back to her dorm and putting on her school uniform that was a plaid skirt that reached mid tight she laughed at the thought of Chase seeing her in this, he'd tell her to change or throw his big brown leather jacket on her, then she had a white button down shirt with the blue vest and jacket and tie she left her blonde locks down straight with a little make up

Her first class was history she was seated next to one of the boys she meet on Saturday at the bar Nicky's he had short spiked brown hair and kind blue eyes he was cute on the other side of him was the saggy haired blonde he was cute too but not her type he looked like a player

"I'm Tyler" The brunette boy said smiling she laughed quietly "Sorry I never introduced myself the other night, this is Reid" He pointed to the blonde next to him who winked at Kyle as she nodded in hello

"I'm Kyle but I think I already told you that" She laughed as he just smiled before he could say another word class was over she headed for the door when the two boys stopped her

"Why don't you have lunch with us" Reid smiled throwing his arm over her shoulder she thought about it for a second before nodding

"Sure why not" They smiled walking out the door

**Caleb PVO**

I watched as Tyler and Reid lead Chase's sister to our table in the cafeteria I was surprised but kept a calm face I wanted to know more about her maybe she was a foster sister since our families can only produce one child per family and can only be boys before I could have another thought they were sitting down

"Kyle these our are friends you remember them, That's Caleb, and his girlfriend Sarah, Pogue, his girlfriend Kate guy's you remember Kyle" Reid smirked I rolled my eyes in annoyance

"Nice to meet you all" She was polite she couldn't be related to Chase or it was an act?

"So where are you from" Sarah asked kindly I loved her such a big heart

"Chicago, but I was born in New Orleans same with Chase" We nodded

"He was adopted he told us but you look like him" Kate stated eating some of Pogue's French fires

"Yeah people use to question if we we're twins, we share same mother different father's she had me only months after she gave him up then the Collins adopted me wanting to keep us together" That answers it she's his half-sibling

"Why didn't you start when you're brother did" I questioned she looked hesitated to answer she was hiding something….

"After our parents died in the accident, I was in the hospital for few weeks well Chase made sure we'd stay together since I'm only 17 and still a minor they were going to put me in a group home or another family when he won the battle he'd signed us up for Spencer but I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet so I told him go ahead without me" She stopped taking a drink before speaking "When I was released I tired calling him, emailing everything school said he disappeared and that's not like him, so I filed missing persons report and they declared him a runaway but I don't believe it he'd never leave me we're all each other have" I started to feel really guilty at the end of her story and I could tell most the guys looked it too even Pogue and Kate who suffered most expensive of Chase's attacks

**The tattoo idea came from my own experience I have a tattoo of Chinese symbol for 'little sister' while my sister has one that means 'older sister'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tyler PVO**

I really liked Kyle she was beautiful, smart and kind she also looked broken and unhappy, lonely?

She also looked like she was hiding something but I could feel it wasn't about anything to do with her brother, but herself I wanted to help her after listening to her story I could tell Caleb felt even more guilty he looked like he liked her how would she feel if she knew that he might of killed her brother her only family left her other half

I wanted to hold her, kiss her, sleep next to her every night be the person she goes to when she's feeling down call her mine my mind was racing without even realizing it I spoke without thinking

"Will you go on date with me" The lunch table fell silent at my outburst I blushed deep red wanting to hide under table at her shocked eyes my friends looked surprised well Reid smirked winking at me I laughed nervously rubbing my neck

"I'm sorry what?" Kyle asked unsure I'm guessing I sighed looking around getting encouraging looks from Pogue, Caleb and the girls looking into her eyes I repeated myself

"Will you let me take you to dinner" My foot was shaking under the table nervously taping my fingers to my knees holding my breath

"Alright but you have to promise not to fall in love with me" She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes I was confused? Don't fall in love with her? I saw the guys looked little confused too but said nothing I couldn't promise I wouldn't fall in love with her but one lie can't hurt right? How wrong was I gonna be….

"I promise" I lied I never lie, Reid could tell I was lying so could Caleb, Pogue but the girls didn't know me well enough to know they just looked little sad that I agreed to Kyle's request

"Okay, pick the day and time" She took my cell phone from the table and programmed her number into my phone raising from her seat heading for the door when she was gone I let the breath I been holding escape

"Why did you just agree to that you like her I can tell, least she's not evil" Kate remarked, Pogue shook his head at her

"He lied babe, you can see it in his eyes" They all looked me as I lowered my head in shame for lying….

**NO PVO**

No one could see me I tired screaming, whispering, throwing things, I was kind of going threw an outer body experience my body was damaged but I was alive expect for the fact I couldn't wake up be seen by anyone, or even use magic

Kyle was here, my baby sister was here she was looking for me she was worried I watched her cry in pain looking for me whispering to thin air hoping I could hear her, she needed me I needed to fix this, all I wanted was to save her

I should of just asked for the covenant help instead of trying to kill them for there powers I need her to help me for once in our life's its always been me looking after her and helping her, until then I have to watch her and protect her without


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler called Kyle only hours after school, after pacing around his room looking at his cell phone they agreed to have dinner on Friday so as the week went by she got to know the sons and there girlfriends more she liked Sarah and Kate they were fun and didn't look at her with jealously and hate like most girls have in the past

She liked Reid he was like that annoying friend who just had a way to make you laugh no matter how stupid he sounded, Pogue was like a teddy bear you just want to hold he took her for a ride on his motorbike she told him she never ridden one that Chase would never allow it so he promised he'd be careful and it be there secret and she loved it she felt free throwing her arms in the wind as they sped threw the small town, Caleb tired not to get too close to her from his guilt was eating at him cause he liked her so much, she would be good for Tyler, she was nothing like Chase when they finally told her their last names she showed nothing of recognition in her eyes so they were unsure if she knew Chase's secret or not and decided to keep it quiet for now

She still questioned people who could of come into contact with her brother or met him, begged the police to reopen a missing persons case, the sons saw how desperate she was and the guilt kept eating at them feeling they crack soon…

**Tyler PVO**

Looking in the mirror trying to get my hair perfect I straightened out my dark blue dress shirt, paired with some light jeans it was Friday night, my date with Kyle was in few minutes I was nervous

"Baby boy, you'll be fine stop worrying" Reid said in the background I sighed before walking out the bathroom throwing my arms out as a 'how dose this look?' he rolled his eyes

"You're fine now go you'll be late" I nodded grabbing my keys and wallet, jacket heading for the door

"Do you have a condom" I froze before nodding embarrassed, Reid just smirked laughed as I slammed the door

I headed to her dorm room, her brother's old dorm I sighed before knocking I waited a minute before she opened it I felt my breath leave my lungs she looked beautiful wearing a black cocktail dress with lace sleeves and black heels her hair was pulled to the side with some light make up

"What do you think, too much?" She asked spinning for show trying to form words I answered hoarsely

"You look gorgeous, in fact perfect" She had little blush in her cheeks but smiled grabbing her jacket

I opened the door to the hummer for her and drove to the Italian restaurant just few miles outside town and pulled the door open for her again and pulled out her chair we ordered our drinks and food and we'll we waited she asked me about myself

"I'm only child, my dad died when I was 15 from lung cancer my mom isn't around much I'm a swimmer my favorite color is blue and I like you" I finished I wanted to hit myself for saying the last part but she just smiled

"What about you all I know is you're 17, Chase is you're brother and from Chicago" She grinned nodding

"Okay, I like to draw and paint my favorite color is also blue, My birth mother died from overdose, my birth father wanted nothing to do with me said I was a mistake when I searched for him around same time Chase was looking for his father, I never had many friends I usually stuck to Chase he was my protector, my hero" She had bright smile whenever she spoke about her brother I felt like my heart was going to burst from guilt

"He's crazy for calling you a mistake and it's his loss cause you're an amazing beautiful person who I hope to get to know more about" I reached over the table grabbing her hand

"Thank you Tyler" She smiled, it was such a perfect smile I couldn't help returning rest the night went perfect we talked and laughed when we returned to the dorms I walked her holding her hand

"Thanks for tonight I had amazing time" Standing outside the closed door

"Thank you for agreeing to give me a chance" I slowly leaned down she was only few inches shorter and lightly kissed her lips she wrapped her arms around my neck so I placed mine around her waist before I knew it my tongue was asking for permission which she granted and her hands were in my hair and I was lifting her up smashing her into the door with her legs around my waist it was when I felt someone use I ended it, panting for breath as she was doing the same

"Wow" I whispered which she nodded

"Yeah, wow" She opened her door turning to me "Goodnight Ty" I nodded

"Night" When the door was closed I turned down the hall only to see Reid, Caleb and Pogue with their girlfriends smirking I blushed rushing past them hearing there laughs


	6. Chapter 6

**Caleb PVO-2 Months Later**

Over the past two months I've come to really like Kyle as a little sister someone I wanted to protect I knew Reid and Pogue felt the same and Tyler had fallen in love with her, we watched as she continued her search for Chase putting up posters, calling and going to the police station weekly, calling newspapers to put his picture in it, The guilt was eating at me and the dreams I been having where Chase is there begging me to tell her that she'd know what to do

I was confused at first but as they wouldn't stop I told the guys about them, Tyler couldn't stand watching her cry to sleep anymore and wants to tell her, Pogue doesn't think she can handle it, Reid had nothing to say besides that she deserved to know and that Chase was crazy psychopath, finally coming to a agreement we agreed to tell her

It was Sunday night myself Pogue and Kate, Sarah we're at the Parry mansion Tyler and Reid we're bringing Kyle to sit her down and tell her the truth the hole truth and find out if she knew his secret or his plans to take our powers then tell her I killed her brother I honestly was scared I could possibly be making Tyler loose the first and only love of his life but Reid was right she had a right to know I was brought out my thoughts from hearing a car door closing and the sounds of footsteps Sarah tightened her grip on my hand smiling at me I leaned down kissing her softy whispering my love for her

The door opened in walked Reid first he was looking at his feet, soon followed Tyler and Kyle who smiled but her eyes showed confusion I watched Tyler take a seat next to her in front of all us I cleared my throat before speaking

"Kyle we need to ask you something" She raised an eyebrow but nodded

"Did Chase have a secret no one knew besides maybe yourself?" She looked surprised and wide-eyed looking all of us Reid and Tyler didn't make eye contact, Pogue was tapping his foot, Kate rubbed his back and Sarah turned her head tightening her grip more

"If he did why do you want to know?" I sighed before flashing my eyes black she looked shocked but calm before whispering

"You're the covenant John told him about" I nodded she shook her head "He never told me the last names" I nodded again "You knew my brother more then swimming didn't you" She harshly let go of Tyler's hand looking at us with anger and betray

"Yes he came here around time my ascension he acted as he wanted to be friends with us, but as time grew he started messing with us he killed a boy from the school who caught him doing magic, then he put a spell on Kate and she landed in the hospital, He made Pogue crash his bike" I looked at her she had some tears falling and shaking her head standing up she started pacing "He took Sarah to the old Putnam barn telling me he'd kill her, my mother if I didn't will him my powers and then he'd come after Pogue, Tyler and Reid for there's"

"No Chase wouldn't do those things I know my brother he was good person he wasn't addicted he knew what would happen if he used too much John warned him" She screamed looking around Kate and Sarah had some tears falling I sighed for finishing

"Kyle, he had his father will him his own powers, I met him the night at the barn we fought he was stronger then me, he was winning then I started ascending but even after I still wasn't strong enough until my father willed me his own saving my life" She stopped pacing looking straight at me breathing heavily "I shot Chase with more power the barn was already on fire, he fell back inside and it blew up with him in there" Before I could finish she chocked on a sob clasping to the floor, Tyler had a lone tear falling watching her let out heartbreaking screams, All of us were hurting watching soon we noticed the lights flickering and wind outside picked up and flashes of lighting & thunder could be heard

"You killed my brother" She screamed I saw her wave her hand and I felt a force fly me into the far wall I groaned in pain I was confused I looked seeing everyone shocked faces and Kyle as tightened her fist and I felt like my insides were being twisted I let out a cry of pain

"What, what are you doing" I tired to speak but then air left my lungs I found it hard to breath pain in my chest

"Chase wasn't the only magical being in the family, my father was a witch too a different kind, so I'm pretty powerful one at that I want you to feel my pain Caleb but I won't kill you I won't stump to you're level" She yelled the windows broke glass flying everywhere as she was in some kind of trance and blood was coming from her nose

"Pleasssee I'm you're friend" I begged I tired using but was unable too she blocked my power, Tyler and Reid along with Pogue we're frozen in place Sarah and Kate looked scared but not just for me but both of us

"Friends don't lie, friends don't kill their friends brother" She whispered then I heard chanting which sounded like latin and I started coughing up blood

"They didn't find his body, he might still be alive" Tyler screamed in panic I felt her drop my body I groaned looking up she looked scared of herself

"Oh my god what did I do, I'm so sorry Caleb I'm oh my god I'm a monster" She cried dropping to her knees "I need Chase I need my brother, I would never would hurt anyone I'm so sorry" She started repeating words and apologizing none of us were upset or scared we felt bad for her she thought of herself as a monster


	7. Chapter 7

The sons watched as their new friend and girlfriend broke down in tears as they each held her telling her she was not a monster and they loved her, She told Caleb how sorry she was she never meant to hurt him or would, he told her it was okay he forgave her he understood she in return heeled him of all his wounds

She told them all about the magic she has inside her that her birth father came from long line of witches in his family the strongest of there kind, how her magic is sometimes tied to her emotions and she is scared of herself cause how powerful she is, they told her they'd help her any way they can but all she replied was she wanted her brother she asked if they had a map of the town getting confused looks but Pogue grabbed one from the hall desk draw then she asked for some candles which Kate had grabbed from Pogue's mothers dinning room table

They watched as she placed a map right in middle of the coffee table and put the candles around it closing her eyes the candles frames came to light she grabbed a dragger that was hanging on the walls along with swords and axes Pogue's father like to collect she raised her hand palm up Tyler panicked grabbing her hand stopping her

"What are you doing" She looked at him sighing

"I'm finding Chase I been using world maps never thinking of using a town map, if he's alive the map will tell me where, I need my blood cause Chase shares the same as me" He slowly understood

"Ok" He sighed and watched as she cut the palm her hand squeezing it into a fist the sons all watched as the blood dripped onto the map as she chanted in Latin watching the flame of the candles grew and the blood moved around the map Tyler grabbed her hand wrapping a bandage around her palm from the first aid kit Pogue handed him

"Look it stopped not too far from the Putnam barn" Reid pointed out looking down at the map Kyle looked hopeful she turned to everyone

"Please take me there" She begged Caleb didn't think twice he grabbed his and her coat and keys and lead them out the house to his mustang with everyone else following in the Hummer

They arrived not too far from the burned down old barn it was dark out so they we're using flashlights looking around all they saw was grass, dead plants some trees and an old tool shack and Kyle felt her body moving being drawn to the shack everyone followed as she flung the door open with wave her hand but then froze there was spider webs, dust and some old rusted tools taking a deep breath closing her eyes, Caleb seeing she was trying to get courage to go in decided least he could do, he walked into the shack it was not huge but regular size for maybe a car he looked around seeing some gas cans, paint brushes and paint, but the far corner caught his attention he could see the outline of someone's boots he walked closer turned the corner and there he was Chase Collins, he was bloodied and bruised a broken leg and hand from the locks, his clothes we're burnt but the miracle was he could see his chest moving he walked closer placing his pointer and index finger at his pulse it was conformed he was alive but in some kind of deep sleep or coma

"Pogue, Reid he's here and alive" He yelled out he heard running and then a chocked sob turning around there was Kyle with Tyler, Reid and Pogue behind her she walked towards Chase's body falling to her knee's feeling his pulse just like Caleb previously did and let out a joyful sob holding his head in her lap smoothing out his hair like a mother would her child

"Chase it's gonna be okay I'm here, I found you" She cried into his hair not caring about how horrible he smelled just happy have him back all she needed was figure how to wake him up


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for how long I've made you wait for an update, I had laptop trouble and holidays, vacations so on but I'm back and hopefully faster chapters will come, so we last left off where Kyle, found Chase now question is how to wake him up and find out his true reason for coming to Ipswich in first place….Enjoy**

**dollface. 24xo**

**KPVO**

I cried until my lungs hurt and finally there was silence, I looked up from my place against Chase's hair, to Tyler and Reid, with Caleb and Pogue right next to them all watching me silently and trying to respect my space finally I let out a shaky breath

"Can you please carry him, just take us back to our dorm room" Caleb nodded but Tyler looked against it but I guess the look Caleb gave was a 'shut up' remark look, I stood with shaky legs as Reid held my back I gave a friendly smile as Caleb carried Chase to his car I sat in the back with him leaning into the window as we drove back to the school, No one spoke as Caleb carried him up to the third floor

I unlocked the door the room was pretty much the same expect for some added things and my side the room had more girl set to it, He laid him down on his bed and I said a quiet thank you he turned and closed the door behind him, as I locked it and threw a silence spell around the room so no one could hear what was happening

I started to get that feeling, I covered my mouth and rushed to in suite bathroom and threw up all over the bathtub unable to make it to the toilet, I panted and groaned wiping the bloodily vomit from the corner's of my mouth, I rinsed the tub clean as I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out my pills after taking big gulp of water I walked back into the room, I looked down Chase's body and smelled horrible, this will never be mentioned ever again, as I started to undress him keeping my eyes closed best I could

Two hours later, I had successfully cleaned Chase head to two, put him in clean clothes, changed his smelly sheets and had shower myself. Now sitting indian style on my bed looking over my grimoire's for a spell to enter Chase's mind to figure out how I can help him, It was getting late and I had already missed 20 calls all together from the guys and Sarah and Kate even, but ignored every one I heard knocking of course but thanks to the silence spell they could not hear movement in here and assumed I was sleeping

It was close to 5 in the morning my eyelids we're dropping when I came across the spell I was searching for, I grabbed a set of candle's some herbs I needed and closed my eyes lighting the flames around the room, I poured all the herbs needed into a wooden bowl and pricked his finger letting some drops of blood fall into it, and then my own. I chanted over the bowl watching it glow and drank the contents inside, feeling it working I made myself lie down next to Chase grabbing his hand tightly in my own then I saw darkness….

**{Inside Chase's mind…..}**

I blinked few times to adjust to brightness, I was in some type of field there was knee long grass, flowers everywhere I walked along for almost 10 minutes until I found the house myself and Chase grew up in, I hesitantly turned the doorknob and walked inside, I heard music coming from the bar area

I turned the corner and there he was my big brother sitting in our adoptive father's chair, he turned and looked at me and smiled, I ran so fast before I knew it, I jumped into his waiting arms wrapping my legs around his waist holding him tightly crying into his shirt smelling his scent and he petted my hair whispering he knew I'd figure it out, it seemed like hours before we let go of each other

"Let's get out of here, I miss the real world" Chase commented as I laughed nodding, grabbing his hand and leading him out, before long there was blackness

**{Inside the dorm}**

I woke with a gasp looking around I was back in the dorm in Spencer, I heard a gasp next to me I saw Chase's blue eyes looking around before landing on me I laughed as did he as he pulled me into another hug telling me how proud he was and knew I would figure it out, that night we called the school and had Chase re-enrolled and for the rest of the weekend we catched up on what's been happening in my life these past months

**I hope you all liked this chapter…I might re-write it**


End file.
